


Fly Me To The Moon

by luckypixi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Wedding Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckypixi/pseuds/luckypixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones enjoy the evening of their Anniversary on the Observation Deck together, where Jim has a little surprise in store for his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Very fluffy, this one. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it...I love writing romance between these two :)

Bones opened the door of the Observation Deck and peered inside. The note Jim had left on the bedside table that morning had told him to report here at 22.00 on the dot. It wasn’t exactly his favourite part of the ship, what with the empty blackness pressing in on all sides and the glass floor and floor to ceiling windows, but he supposed it would be peaceful to those who liked that kind of thing. Like his husband.  
‘Jim?’ he called into the semi-darkness, coming into the room and closing the door behind him. ‘Darlin’?’   
He looked around as he crept further into the room, at the stars spinning lazily past, at the blackness surrounding him. He repressed a shiver.  
‘Over here, Bones.’  
Bones turned and saw his husband silhouetted against the backdrop of space, yellow shirt and hair shining bright. He smiled and made his way towards him.  
‘What’cha standin’ in the dark for, Jim?’  
Jim smiled at him and walked closer to press their lips together. ‘Come here.’ He murmured, walking backwards.  
Bones looked down, mindful of where they were in the room. Jim was standing just on the edge of the glass floor; Bones could see the stars moving under his feet.  
‘Jim…’ Bones warned, breath quickening slightly as his stomach churned.   
Jim walked forward a few steps and took both his hands in his. Jim smiled at him again, eyes bright.  
‘Trust me?’  
Bones didn’t even have to think. ‘Always.’  
Jim nodded and didn’t speak. ‘Wait for it’ he murmured, eyes casting upwards.  
Bones still didn’t move, but Jim just grinned back at him, smile broadening as a quiet drum beat filled the room. Bones recognised it as their wedding song and smiled at his husband, whose eyes had gone bright.  
‘Fly me to the moon…let me play among the stars….’ Jim sang to him, hips swaying with the beat, feet shuffling. ‘Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars…’ Jim pointed out the planets in question as he sand and Bones sighed happily, stepping closer and placing his hands on Jim’s hips, swaying with him. They had practiced their wedding dance for months, trying to dance in sync. He took Jim’s hand in his own and held it against his shoulder, bodies pressed together as Jim sang.  
‘In other words…hold my hand.’ Jim kissed Bones’ knuckles, a shy smile on his face, eyes locked with the Doctors. ‘In other words….baby, kiss me’ Bones leaned forwards to press a loving kiss to his husbands lips, savouring it.   
They matched footfalls, falling into a box waltz comfortably, Bones leading. They held hands, eyes locked on the other, lost completely in each other.   
‘Fill my heart with song and let me sing for evermore….You are all I long for, all I worship and adore’ Jim pressed another kiss to Bones’ mouth, smiling against his.  
‘In other words, please be true…In other words I love you.’  
Jim gripped his husband’s hips and swung him around, grinning as he snapped his hips, dancing gracefully around Bones, who matched him best he could, a gentle smile on his face. The Doctor leaned forwards and held Jim close, moving slowly, one hand on the small of his back, the other carding through the soft hair at the nape of his neck. Jim closed his eyes and leant his head down, burrowing into the juncture between the Doctor’s neck and shoulder, smiling into the bare skin he found there. He pressed a soft kiss there and huffed out a cool breath, feeling Bones shiver; the Doctor turned and pressed a kiss into his hair.  
Jim smiled and Bones matched his expression, leaning to capture Jim’s lips in a sweet kiss as the music played on, and the stars spun overhead. Bones broke the kiss and looked down; they were in the middle of the glass floor, infinite space encircling them in all directions.  
Jim grinned at him and kissed him again, both hands around his waist. ‘Knew you could do it’ he said between kisses.  
Bones gave a ‘Mmm’ in agreement, hands snaking around Jim’s shoulders.  
‘Happy Anniversary, Bones.’ Jim murmured, reaching up to cup his husband’s cheek in his hand.  
Bones turned his head and kissed the palm of his hand, eyes fluttering closed.  
‘Happy Anniversary, Darlin’’


End file.
